


we all need love, and i'm not afraid

by viraseii



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gunplay, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/pseuds/viraseii
Summary: smut and soft feelings.





	we all need love, and i'm not afraid

I find myself nervous.

I'm not really familiar with the concept of _being_ nervous to begin with. I lives life through a constant state of perseverance, always trying to be better, always looking for an opportunity to learn, improve, refusing to grow complacent. It stems from a desire to stay in control of the situation, to never let anyone catch me off guard - never let anyone irk me the way Sweet Tofu seems to love doing or... I don't want to think about him right now.

I want to let myself bask in the feeling of Milk kissing me softly and sweetly, the gentlest pecks of her lips, plump and soft and so warm. The softness of her chest against mine and the pressure of where our bodies touch, the silky creme locks of Milk's hair spread out around us. Milk's hand travels down my arm to where I am clutching my pistol tightly, circling around my wrist and pinning it to the bed.

I let my eyes open to look at the girl in front of me. Light is shafting through the sheer curtains over their window as the sun sets, slanting over Milk's soft features, lighting up her hair and her eyes and I know that this what humans see when they think of angels.

The word brings a dark feeling to my own chest, but if there are angels like the ones that humans like to talk about, I know that Milk would be one of them. I raise my free hand, abandoning the pistol somewhere in the folds of the blankets cushioning the two of us, and weave my fingers into Milk's hair, letting out a stuttering breath as Milk's eyes raise and settle on mine. She's so beautiful, long hair and long lashes and pale, light skin, and so soft and so warm. I feel like I could fall into her and keep falling, delve into her soft features and make a home in her heart.

Milk smiles gently at me and leans down to kiss me again. I am still a little weary from training - I've only just gotten back - and coming back to a warm and loving Milk has me floating somewhere in a space between luxury and happiness.

"You should take a break," she says gently.

"I know, I'm done for the day," I breathe out after remembering how to form words. "The whole day," I add, trying to subtly drop a hint.

Milk seems to get it. She smiles and it scrunches up her nose. I could watch her smile forever. "I miss you," she murmurs, and then she leans down and presses her lips sweetly to my neck, warmth spreading through me from the point of contact. "We haven't spent time together in a while."

"I miss you too," I say, breathing out and turning my head to the side as Milk kisses my jaw and then the skin right near my earlobe. "I want to stay here with you tonight."

"I'd like that," Milk whispers into my ear, and I close my eyes against the jump in my pulse. Only Milk can undo me like this, take away my controlled and guarded behavior, leave me soft and trusting and completely open. Milk leaves my wrist in favor of spreading her fingers out over my shoulders, inching down my sleeves and leaving soft kisses on my bared skin. She continues down and undoes my corset, sliding my gown down to my knees, leaving me in my chemise and taking the moment to caress my cheek lovingly.

I was surprised at first by Milk's boldness in the bedroom, but I was thankful for it because - because this girl flusters me, makes me weak, and we don't really have any _one_ way we share this with each other but I love when Milk unravels me slowly like this.

I reach up with my free hand again to curl my fingers around the back of Milk's head, pulling her so our faces can touch, so our noses can bump against each other and I can just enjoy Milk's presence. In battle, when we fight together, it's magic and protection that energizes us both, power flowing through livewire veins, allowing Milk to take care of our friends and allowing me to make sure anyone who dares to hurt them will be stopped. In soft moments with each other like this, our closeness still hums with power and magic, but I get my energy simply by basking in the glow that Milk radiates.

"Can we do this?" Milk asks, a gentle question contrasting her hands trailing down my waist and making me feel light-headed with the contact.

"Yes," I breathe out, and grab my gun again, gripping it tightly because they give me some semblance of emotional control, stability while Milk is incinerating me with every touch.

Milk pushes the skirt of my chamise up toward my hips, and the rush of air against my thighs makes me shiver. Her fingers trail gently over the straps over my thighs, and she noses against my throat as she rubs gentle patterns along their edges. "I like these," she says quietly, her shyness winning out finally over her confidence with me in her hands, and I shiver at the admission. She's told me before, but her words always affect me with the same intensity. She slips one finger under the buckle and slides the straps open with tiny, slow, cautious movements.

I feel like glass and fire in her hands. My hands come up to circle her, gripping my guns tightly, pulling our bodies even closer. She kisses me on my shoulder, bringing one arm up to support her as her other hand smooths over the skin of my legs. My arms tighter around her impossibly as I bring one leg up to circle her from the side as well. I feel open and vulnerable like this, and she's the only one I would ever allow this close.

We kiss for a few more minutes before she pulls back and reaches to my hands, taking my guns from me. "Let go of these, Black Tea," she says teasingly, and my eyes widen as she pries them from my fingers. In her hands they look powerful, glimmering with danger and history from the fights we've been through together, and the sight sends shivers up my body. "Let's just be together and enjoy it."

"I..." I'm at a loss for words. I swallow slowly as she leans closer to me and kisses me, and breath escapes me as I feel the cold metal on the side of my gun barrel against my head. "Oh," I breath out, arching my back as she presses closer, and she watches me curiously when I grab her wrist and bring the gun closer to my face. The contrast of heat and cold has me almost overwhelmed, and I suppose she can see the blush on my face because she leans down to kiss my cheek and then gently pushes the gun into where my hair is almost out of its bun.

It's an incredible feeling, to be so vulnerable and yet enjoying it so much. In every harrowing situation I've had my pistols by my side, and now that they are in Milk's hands and I am under her, I feel as if I have completely given myself up to her.

"I want to stay with you forever," I breathe, as she pulls my gun through my hair and unravels the rest of my bun. My fingers find her hand again and I pull the gun to my cheek, closing my eyes as I let her continue the motion, trailing the cool metal down my body. She brings it back up and uses it to push my skirt up higher, sliding it underneath my underwear to bare me to her.

I'm only covered by the skirt of my chamise when she brings it back up and lays it against my collarbone, the metal nudging against my throat. I can't breathe, I am so in love with her at this moment.

When her fingers dip into my entrance, I'm already feeling like I'm gone. She slips them in slowly and gently, everything about her so soft and gentle and caring and warm. Her mouth meets mine and we kiss like no one could ever see us, like I'm never going to get to see her like this again, like we're making up for the months that have gone by that we haven't lain with each other like this. I feel overwhelmed by all the places I can _feel_ her, both on my skin and in my heart. She moves her fingers slowly and agonizingly.

It starts pulling sharp breaths and moans from my lips, and she swallows them all up with her soft, loving kisses, as she moves her whole body against mine, driving me to the edge and comforting me as I feel like I'm going to fall over it. There's a click next to my ear, the gun cocking, and that's when I trip over the edge and cry out, clenching my legs around her body as she lets out a hum and gently strokes my insides to help it all out.

She sets the gun to the side and leans down, slowly and carefully pulling her fingers out as she whispers, "I love you."

"I love you," I whisper back, eyes closed, hands gripping her back. She's my closest friend, my dearest love. I swear I will always protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oe4Ic7fHWf8)


End file.
